


Aftermath

by littlemissstark315



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), The Cornetto Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Car Accidents, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NWA is gone. the village is peaceful and Nicholas and Danny are finally together When a fatal crash disrupts the town and leaves a familiar red headed child orphaned, it leaves a taste in Nicks mouth that he's not sure about. something tells him he can't let that kid go though foster home after foster home. he wants to adopt him but thats a big responsibility. Is Nick and Danny ready for adoption?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No one was really sure how it happened at first.

There was just a loud crash in the middle of the night, waking up many of the residents of Stanford. Nicholas was woken up by his cell phone. He woke startled before realizing it was just his phone. He grumbled something about being woken up at this hour (which was 5:36AM) and answered groggily. "Hello?" He cursed himself for not checking the ID.

"Sorry to wake you love but we need you and Danny to come to the station a bit early." Nick got up quickly, walking about the room, turning the bedside lamp on which roused Danny from his sleep with a groan. "What's the situation?" He said as he went to the closest to gather his work cloths. "Theres been an accident in the fountain." "Don't you mean at the fountain?" "No love, it's in." Nicholas sighed. "We'll be down there right away Doris." He hung up, putting the phone on a nearby desk and starting to dress for work.

Danny groaned. "What happened Nick?" Nick threw over Danny's shirt from the closest. "Car accident." Danny sat up, catching it. "Dosnt official vocab guidelines state-" He was cut off by a yawn. Nick fixed his tie. "I don't think another car was involved." Danny just nodded, starting to put his work shirt on. "I'l make the coffee."

They got to the station and got there nightsticks and holstered there weapons before meeting everyone else at the fountain.

The fountain which now had a small sedan inbeded in the front. Rubble was everywhere and water leaking. The engine completely destroyed. It attracted many townspeople to watch in curiosity. Nicholas and Danny got to the scene, getting out of the cruiser. The Andys and Doris keeping some of the watchers under control and talking to them while first responders got the jaws of life to get the bodies out of the car. Doris came up when she saw them. "Sorry to wake you loves." Danny frowned, seeing the destruction. "What happened?" Doris frowned. "We're not sure right now. The first responders are saying the people might be dead but we're not sure of anything right now. Thought you might work your police magic Nicholas, you always know what to do." Nick just nodded. "We'l have a look around. Sergeant Butterman, with me."

He started to walk away, Danny following. Danny spoke. "What'do think happened?" "Not sure until we can find some clues. See anything?" Danny looked, seeing a mailbox down a small distance that got ran over and on it's side. "Down there." Danny pointed, going over.

Thats when Nick also spotted skid marks. "There as well." "They lost control?" Danny asked. "Possibly. Looks like they swerved, likely to avoid hitting an animal, we have racoons and deer in this area." Danny nodded then suddenly they heard yelling. "He's alive! Get him out!" Nick and Danny ran over, seeing all the commotion of the first responders.

First thing Nicholas noticed was the two adult sized bodies on the ground with whites sheets over top of them. The next was the first responders taking a red headed child out of the back seat who was whimpering and terrified and hurt, badly. They moved too fast for Nick and Danny to really get a good look but with the child alive the crowd got worse, wanting to get as close as possible. Nick and Danny got to work with crowd control.

Hours later the scene was cleaned, reporters talked to, the crowd controlled and a safety fence put around the half destroyed fountain. Once they got back to the station to put in the paper work Nicholas wanted to collapse into bed. He saw Danny shake out a cramp from his hand. "Damn paper work." Nicholas sighed. "Give it here." Danny sighed, giving Nick his hand. Quickly Nicholas started to massage Danny's hand. One of the Andys spoke up. "Poor kid. Must have been terrified." Nick spoke, still massaging Danny's hand. "What happened to him?" Wainwright spoke. "Couple broken bones in his legs, bruised rib, whiplash and a mild concussion." Nick nodded, before he released Danny hand. Danny spoke. "Poor kid. How old?" "Eleven and a half. Twelfth birthday next month. Names Aaron." Nicholas nodded, feeling sorry for the kid, making plans to visit at some point.

But that red hair was very familiar.

It was too soon to visit so he kept it at the back of his mind.

On a day off while he was making breakfast for he and Danny he spoke, flipping the eggs over. "I think we should visit Aaron." Danny looked up. "You mean that kid from the crash a few days ago?" Nick nodded. "Yeah. I think it would do him well to have some visitors that arnt doctors." Danny smiled. "Sure. I feel terrible for him,maybe we should take him a peace lily?" Nicholas nodded with a small smile. "Maybe."

Later that day they stopped at the floral shop and got the peace lily before making there way to the hospital. Danny held the plant while Nick went up to the desk. "yes, I'm looking for a young boy, Aaron, about eleven years old, he came in from a car crash a week ago." The nurse typed it in. "Who are you in relation?" "Sergeant Nicholas Angel and PC Danny Butterman. We were at the scene of crash to help. We thought it might do some good to visit and check on him." The nurse nodded. She got up, coming around the counter. "Follow me."

They followed her down the hall to the children's ward, stopping at a door, opening it gently. She went inside first before turning to Nick and Danny. "He's awake." She walked in. "Aaron, you've got some visitors." Nick heard a some grumble as he nurse lead them inside.

Then suddenly Nick knew where he saw that red hair.

The kid from the model village, the kid that almost got killed if not for his smart thinking, biting Skinner's hand. He had never been more proud of a kid in his life then that very moment. He knew the kid remembered him as well. He seemed confused and a little scared. Danny spoke first. "Don't be scared, your not in trouble, we just wanted to check on you." Aaron nodded, moving his too large glasses up his face. Nick spoke with a small smile. "You know who I am?" Aaron nodded. "You beat up that other guy in the model village. You're really good at fighting." "Your not so bad yourself."

Danny spoke. "You two know each other?" Nick turned. "Yeah, at the fight for the village in the model village he was just wondering, looking around when Skinner took him hostage. Luckily he was quick thinking, bit his hand so I could go at him." Danny nodded.

They left shortly after that, Nick not having a second thought about his well-being after that. Until one day he realized the two adults that were in the car with Aaron were his parents. Aaron was an orphan. Aaron was going to go through the adoption system and fostered. He knew those systems and fostering wasn't the best. And he may never get adopted because he's so old. Suddenly Nick wasn't so sure what to do. In his heart he knew what it was. He and Danny should adopt Aaron but having a kid is a big responsibility and something that needs discussed.

They had alot of talking and thinking to do.


	2. Chapter 2

After Nick and Danny came home from the hospital, Nick went to make dinner. It helped to think while his hands were busy. He could feel the worried glances Danny kept shooting over every time he passed by the kitchen or every time he gave a short answer. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to think.

Aaron, once he is recovered, will be placed in foster care of some sort. Foster care that Nicholas has on more than one occasion had to go to and break up a situation or settle a domestic or escort a runaway foster child back home because there being verbally abused by. Other than telling them to stand up for themselves there's not much he can do if it's verbal. It leaves him useless until they actually break the law.

"Is everything ok Nicholas? You've been distant today." Nick looked over at Danny, frowning. "Am I? I'm sorry…I'm Just.. thinking." "Is it work? Trouble shutting off again?"

Nick shook his head while turning the stove off. "No. Nothing with work." He paused, trying to figure out how to word it. "I'm thinking about Aaron." Danny sat down at there kitchen table. "Wanna visit again? I'm sure he'l love to see a familiar face." He looked at Danny. "Not exactly. Danny...once he's recovered he's going to be put into foster care." Danny nodded. "Nothing wrong with that." Nick sat down. He needed to sit down for this conversation.

"No but the foster/adoption system is flawed at best. There's a high chance he'l be mistreated at a foster home and likely won't be adopted because he's older." Danny was starting to get it. Getting serious. "What are you saying Nicholas?" Nick swallowed. "I think we should consider adopting him."

Danny sat back. He didn't want to get excited. He hid how happy the idea made him. He needs to think and be responsible, no matter how happy the idea of raising a child with Nick would be."That's a lot of responsibility, think we're ready for that?" "I'm not sure. We're both always at the station, the house itself isn't exactly child friendly and if danger happens and one of us gets hurt or worse...I'm just not sure but I don't want him in a system that's going to mistreat him."

Danny nodded, thinking. "Well while we're at the station wouldn't he be in school? So that isn't that much of a problem." "It's the change." Danny nodded then smiled. "It's terrifying." Nick couldn't help but smile back. "It is." "So should we talk to him about this tomorrow ya?" Nicholas chuckled, leaning in and kissing his partner. Danny smiled into the kiss. Happy that Nicholas was just as happy with this idea as he was.

Now this was the part where Nicholas was terrified. The uncertainty. The unknown. He based his life around knowing everything and going about every rule. But when uncertainty hits him in the face he becomes weak in the knees and his heart starts to race. Because they can get all the approval they needed but if this kids says no then that's it.

After work the next day they came back to the hospital and talked with the local adoption agency that plan on taking him in. It was a younger woman, in her thirties that met them for coffee in the hospital cafeteria. She smiled, fixing some of the passers on the table from her file. "I don't see any problem with you two adopting. It's actually great that he get adopted out as soon as possible, I'd hate to see him become apart of the foster system. As long as you get his permission there's no problem." Danny smiled, gently shaking Nick's shoulder. "See? Nothing to be scared about, I'm sure he'll agree, no problem." Nicholas sighed. "I hope you're right."

When they got permission to visit him they wasted no time, making their way up to the boys floor.

Nicholas knocked gently. "Come in." A doctor said. They walked in carefully, Nicholas smiling at the boy in the bed. "Hello Aaron, how are you feeling today?" The boy frowned. "Ok, I suppose. The doctor said I'm healing fast." Nick nodded. "That's great." Danny butted in, feeling how awkward it was becoming, spotting a movie on Aaron's bedside table. "That yours?" Aaron nodded. "Yeah. It's my favorite." Danny and he spoke while Nicholas took this time to talk to the doctor. "So how is he? Really ?" The Doctor smiled. "He's doing just fine. It will still be a ways to go before he's out of here but he's healthy as ever aside from some broken bones." Nicholas nodded and saw Danny still talking about the damn movie.

It was great he was getting along so well with Aaron but he needed answers. He went into "Robocop mode" as Danny would say but softened up. "Aaron, Danny and I need to ask you something important." Aaron nodded and Danny stayed by Aaron's bedside. Nicholas let out a breath. "If you would like, we would like to adopt you. " Danny smiled. "We'd love to have you. It'll be like a big sleep over with all the movies you want." Aaron was silent before he shook his head. "I don't want anyone. I just want my mom and dad."

Nicholas spoke. "I know but-" "But they're dead."Aaron's looked between them with watery eyes as he continued. "I don't want anyone else. I want my mom and dad. MY mom and dad. " Danny spoke, frowning. "Aaron-" "Don't! Just get out! I don't want you! Your not my parents!" Danny looked heartbroken as Nicholas took a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder, gently dragging him out of the room as the doctor tended to the poor, grief stricken boy.

Danny tried to remain strong but his watery eyes were too much. He had to wipe tears away. "Damn. What do we do now?" Nicholas sighed, just as hurt by this as Danny but he can hide his emotions lot easier than his partner. He's not sue if it's a blessing or a curse. "We give him time. Right now he's in grief, he lost both his parents. They only family he's known for ten years." Danny nodded, sniffing and wiping his eyes. "I never thought of it that way." Nick put his hand in Danny's tightly. Letting him know he's not leaving, not ever. "Com'on Danny, I think a movie night is in order."


	3. Chapter 3

When they came home they watched a few Disney movies to lift the spirits. A part of the reason Nicholas hid his emotions so well was not only because of his job but because he was always very empathetic and he can feel Danny's depression from the day sinking into him and latching on for a ride while he helped his partner feel better best he could.

When Danny was asleep however he snuck out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen to have a nightcap. He couldn't sleep. The ache in his heart was persistent. He struggled not to cry a few moments in the day because when Danny actually sees him cry he has no idea what to do because it's so seldom. So to Danny to see his strong, fierce partner crying, well he has no idea what to do but to try to make him laugh or threaten a nonexistent person but overall completely helpless..

Nick took in a steadying breath as he got a tumbler out and a bottle of brandy that's normally reserved for special occasions. He took a long gulp of the poison, feeling it burn and numb some of the hurt but he still wouldn't be able to sleep, he knew that much.

He felt awful when he woke up. His head was pounding and his stomach in knots. He hit the alarm and got up with a groan.

He went though his routine of showering,dressing and having a quick coffee and breakfast. He looked at the clock. Danny should have been awake by now. He walked back upstairs, going into their shared bedroom. "Danny? It's almost time to leave, you need to get up." There was a groan from under the covers. He walked over worriedly.

"Danny, everything alright?" Danny groaned, hiding under the covers. "No. I think I'm sick. I feel like shit." Nick felt his forehead. "You don't have a fever but that doesn't really mean anything. How's your stomach feel?" "Like I'm gonna throw up the moment I move." Nick frowned. "Need me to stay home with you?" "No!" Danny said a little too quickly before correcting himself. "No, you go on ahead. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself" nick sighed. "Alright. Call me if you need me." "I will babe, now go before they wonder where their super-cop is." Nicholas chuckled weakly before kissing Danny's head. "Feel better love, I'll be back tonight." "Miss you already." Danny replied as Nick got off the bed and left.

Danny waited until he heard the front door close and the car start up before driving away. He sat up. He hated lying to Nick but it would all be worth it in the end, he just knows it.

He ate his own breakfast and coffee before going to his DVD room and finding movies safe for a ten year old to watch.

For a week Danny acted sick as he could without Nick wanting to call the ER. It was definitely an art as Nicholas is very observant to details and Danny made sure to do it right.

But he knew he would be caught eventually and likely wouldn't be able to keep the act up for long. He just need a few days at the least, to get to know Aaron, without any pressure of adopting. Just him, Aaron and some movies at the hospital and Aaron came out of his shell. First day was a bit awkward but half way though the first movie they were talking like they've always known each other.

But his one flaw was not telling the neighbors because now Nicholas was on his way home, during his work shift (which tells Danny how incredibly angry is he) because one of their neighbors reported him leaving their house and coming back in time for Nicholas. He knows this looks bad but he just hoped Nicholas would listen to reason. He waited in the kitchen where he can clearly see a straight away to the front door.

He heard the car park and engine turn off but it took longer than he anticipated for Nicholas to storm in in all his anger and glory. It took so long that Danny considered getting up and going outside to face the music when he heard the car door slam shut and the front door opening a few seconds later.

Danny stood as Nicholas, in his fury of emotions, left the front door open as he stomped up to Danny and that's when Danny truly felt like shit.

Nicholas may have looked angry, furious even but his eyes were bloodshot and his nose red and Danny could see a bit of skin under his eye that's just a little too shiny. Damn, he had been crying in the cruiser moments ago because of him.

He brought out that kind of hurt in someone so strong willed it hurt him like a knife though his chest. Before he could beg forgiveness, apologize, Nick started, his voice quiet and controlled. "Tell me that our neighbors are wrong. That you haven't been faking being sick for a week." Danny could see the hurt so clearly, he didn't know what awful thoughts he put into nicks head. Danny swallowed. "I'm sorry. I have." Nick looked away. "And you've been driving off to god knows where and getting back just in time to resume your act?"

"I'm sorry Nick-" "Just tell me:yes or no." Nicholas said in his strongest, most detached voice he could. Danny swallowed. "I have but please, Nicholas before you-" Nicholas didn't listen he just turned, gaining control of is emotions. "Are they worth it Danny? Just tell me that, tell me they're at least worth it." "Nick, I'm not cheating on you. " Nick turned around and this time he didn't bother trying to control his emotions. Danny saw his watery blue eyes and felt the raw hurt from them. "Right. And I'm supposed to believe that? You've lied to me the entire week, drove off just to come back before I come home? What am I supposed to think?"

Danny looked away. "I know it looks bad but I have my reasons and it's not what you think. I went to see Aaron." Nick swallowed. "Aaron? Why? Danny, I told you he needs time." "He also needs a friend. He's grieving Nicholas and he has no one but the doctors to talk to. I took movies to him, everyday, we watched them and he opened up. The more I saw him the more he opened up. Nicholas, he wants to be adopted by us now."

Nicholas was quiet and Danny took it as a sign to continue, reaching out and holding both of Nicks shaking hands. "I love you. I would never be unfaithful to you. What idiot would cheat on you? You're fucking amazing." "Janine did." "Janine is a fucking cunt then and didn't see how amazing you are. And I know how badly you wanted to adopt Aaron. I'm sorry I hurt you, I never meant for that, but I did this for us. He's ready when we're ready. I just knew that if I had asked to go you'd had shut it down before I could give an explanation. I love you Nicholas and I'm not going anywhere."

Nicholas was quiet but Danny saw the overflow of tears as he sucked in a breath, trying to stay in control. Danny just held him close and let him let his pent up emotions out. He was never great at showing his softer, more vulnerable emotions which meant they got pent up until he can't take it and goes on worryingly long walks or has a panic attack.

When Nicholas finally did pull away, having calmed down, Danny spoke up. "Maybe you should stay home for today? Visit Aaron?" Nicholas sniffled a bit before sighing. "I didn't even punch out before coming here. And I've got the cruiser. I have to go back." "Then after some tea yeah? Help calm your nerves." "Tea does sound lovely." "Great, take off your vest then and relax before we both go back."

Nicholas made a face, Danny raised an eyebrow. "What?" "It's probably nothing but-" "But?" Nick was silent before answering. "Half the station may want to punch you for thinking you cheated on me." Danny was quiet before laughing, feeling so proud of his police family to have Nicholas's back, even if they hate him right now. "Oh I've got some explaining to do." "And begging. The Andrews were practically verbal." "At least they all have your back." Nick smiled a bit at that. "Yeah. But hearing that Aaron is ready to be adopted might help your forgiveness."

After they had tea and Danny got dressed for work Nicholas drove the way to the station. Once parked he held Danny's hand, feeling it shake. "Hey, they might be bloody mad but they'll forgive you like I did. " "I know, just nervous. What if they don't listen?" "Then they'll listen to me and I won't go easy on them either." Danny grinned. "Gonna go all robocop just for me?" Nick smiled. "Of course." They both out of the car and Nicholas opened the doors first.

When he walked in it was all worried glances but soon as Danny followed behind him one of the Andrews spoke up. "What's this one doing here?" The other followed suite. "Need us to show this lying sack of shit-" "Detective you finish that sentence and you will be suspended for a month." Nicholas said, very sternly to the Andrew that said it. All was silent now. He took in a breath. "There has been a misunderstanding and Danny here will explain it. "

He looked and saw Danny looked pretty scared. He gave him a gentle shove which got the gears in Danny's head turning. "I'm sorry, everyone. Yes, it's true I've been lying about staying home sick but because I know if I asked this of Nicholas he would have shut it down. I went to see Aaron, even after Nick told me he just needed time. I think he just needed a friend so I came up with a plan. I lied about being sick so I could visit Aaron in the hospital. And it worked. The more movies we watched, the more he opened up to me. His favorite color is green, his favorite food is pizza bites with nacho cheese. Everything. He says he's ready to be adopted. We just have to go though the paper work. But Aaron is ready."

It was quiet when Doris spoke up with a smile. "So you two are officially dads?" Nicholas smiled weakly. "Not just yet, there's still the paper work to go though along with his recovery." Doris smiled. "Its close enough!" She ran over and hugged them both. "Oh congratulations! I can't wait to meet the little bugger!" Danny accepted the hug with a relived smile that he wasn't about to be killed by his fellow coworkers and only family he has left.

Nicholas was still reluctant to such intimacies but accepted.

Walker suddenly spoke up. Mumbled and unintelligible as always. Nick still had a hard time understanding him but was getting better but he really didn't feel like thinking right now. "What did he say?" The one Andrew spoke up, still glaring at Danny. Speaking to Danny. . "He said that if you hurt Him like that's again we'll make you disappear." The other crossed his arms, completing the others sentence. "Understand tubby?" Danny nodded. "Yes. Yes, it's understood."

The Andrews nodded. It took a little while before the station ran like normal and before Doris and the rest would stop hovering over him like he's some domestic abuse victim. It got annoying quickly but for today he quelled his impatience and let them flutter and worry. Snapping at them would only make them worry more, even though it's normal behavior for him when he's annoyed. He focused on his work and then when work was done he focused on planning the house for a twelve year old boy.


	4. Chapter 4

It was three months before Aaron was allowed to go home with his new family. It was a lot of paper work and transferring medical documents and anything else. Nick took care of the paper work while Danny visited Aaron when he wasn't working. Keeping him company and watching movies as he recovered.

And when they managed to have time alone they started to get the spare room ready for their son.

Nick felt a flutter in his chest at the thought.

_Their son._

Danny saw this from his spot on the floor, having the building duty of putting the bed together. "Nick, everything ok?" Nick looked at Danny. "Just...it's really happening. He's our son." Danny smiled. "It is a bit overwhelming. In a good way." Nick nodded as he went back to painting. "Yes. It is."

They chose a unisex color, a yellowish cream. Nick sighed as he looked at two packages of wall decals. One had happy blue whales and the other happy ducks. He turned to Danny who was putting the sheet on the twin bed. "Ok, which one?" Danny turned. "Which one we should use?" "No, which one do you think he would like?" Danny looked at both before making a face. Nick gave his own look. "Danny, this is important." "I know, I know, it's just..." "just what?" Danny sighed, knowing Nick is already nervous as hell. "I don't know if he'd like either." Nick practically threw them to the ground as he huffed. "What do you mean he won't like either? We need something on these walls, they can't just be bare."

Danny walked over. "Right, right, I agree. I do, just...not ducks or whales?" "Why not?" Danny shrugged. "He's eleven. In two years he'll be a teenager, don't you think they're a bit-" "girly?" "Young." Nick looked at them before frowning. "I suppose you're right but what do we put on the walls? They need something." Danny shrugged. "I could ask him." "But it won't be a surprise." Danny smiled. "Well I could ask what a few of his favorites are and we could make a choice from that? That way we know what he likes and it's a surprise." Nick shook his head. "How are you so much better at this?"

Danny frowned, reaching out and holding his hand. "Hey, it's not about who's better or cooler. It's teamwork, isn't that what you've told me? Com'on, let's take a break and have a cup of tea."

Danny made Nicks favorite tea and decided to order out for dinner since the house was in a bit of disorganization from getting everything ready for Aaron which likely added to Nicks anxiety. He was always meticulously tidy.

While washing the dishes the water suddenly stopped running and was nothing but a trickle until nothing. Danny felt dread in the pit of his stomach. That wasn't good at all. It was the middle of August so there was no way the pipes were frozen. Nick was upstairs sorting out something or other so Danny decided to have a look.

The pipes under the sink seemed fine. He decided to investigate further, like a good policeman officer.

He went to the basement that was used mostly for storage and saw a pipe on the high, far wall leaking water like a sieve. He cursed. He wasn't sure if Nick could handle this right now, although the blonde refused to admit it, his anxiety was already pretty high.

He put on his metaphoric big boy pants and walked up stairs to the bedrooms and saw Nick repainting a corner in Aaron's room. "Ah Love, you have a minute?" Nick turned, looking tired. "What is it?" Danny fidgeted with his fingers. "Ahh well, there's a small problem with the water. I went and looked and a pipe in the basement seems to have burst." It took a moment for it to sink into Nicks head. "How?!" He places the paint brush down before rushing out of the room, going into robocop mode as Danny followed worriedly.

"I'm not sure, I think maybe it was faulty, a screw loose, anything really." He said but he could tell nick didn't hear a word as he stomped to the basement where he stopped, seeing the broken pipe.

It took a few moments of Nick staring at it, willing it to fix itself and work and then inspecting it, seeing it was rusted through. They would need new puppies. "It's rusted through. How is it rusted through, don't we check these?" Danny was going to say something like "we're never down here" but Nick was already ranting. "Honestly, I don't ask much But would it kill you to check the pipes every so often when you're down here. How old is this place anyway? Must be ancient but it'd be better if you had taken care of it instead putting your money away on the DVD collection!" Danny didn't let it get to him, he let Nick vent a bit, watching carefully if he went into an anxiety attack.

Nick huffed his way upstairs, trying to keep himself together, getting his phone and looking up a well priced but effective plumber.

Danny didn't avoid him but gave him room. He wanted to be near if Nick pushed himself into an anxiety attack but also didn't want to smother him, so he made tea as nick talked to someone on the phone.

" 400 pounds?! Are you out of your mind?!" Danny winced as he poured the tea into two mugs. Nick stomped and Danny followed the noise, seeing Nick walking out the front door, likely for some air. Danny sighed and debated getting duct tape for the pipe but Nick would probably scream about how it's only temporary, if it even holds.

Danny waited and listened for the door, worrying with every second that goes by. Forty minutes had gone by and Danny was ready to go check on him when the door opens and an exhausting looking Nick walked through. Danny took the mugs of now cold tea and went to Nick. Nick spoke up, Danny noticed his eyes were red as was his nose but didn't say anything. "Found someone to replace the pipes for a much better price. They'll be here Thursday. One of us will have to stay home." Danny nodded. "I can do that, even visit Aaron too." Nick nodded as he took his tea and sipped before making a face. "It's stone cold." Danny smiled weakly. "Well I did make it before you walked outside. I can warm it up." Nick shook his head. "No but thank you. Tea from the microwave just isn't the same. I'll suffer." Danny sipped his own tea. "Movie to calm your nerves until dinner arrives?" "That would be lovely."


End file.
